De sentimientos y cosas obvias
by koriana-123
Summary: Porque a pesar de que todos piensen que Akatsuki son monstruos, despiadados, no lo son. Y podría hablar de la humanidad de cada uno para demostrarlo. Serie de drabbles.
1. Pain

**Ohayo, esta historia es mas sentimental que otra cosa**

**naruto pertenece a kishimoto.**

* * *

Llueve. No tiene en su nombre la palabra lluvia porque sea el lugar mas seco del mundo.

Pain se sentó en algún edificio alto, aunque en esa aldea todos los edificios eran altos.

¿Acaso Dios hiso a los hombres para ya no tener que estar solo? ¿Acaso siempre estará condenado, Dios, a ser superior, intocable, lejano?

Todos eran felices, estaban seguros, no morían de hambre en las calles, no padecían en rigor de las guerras, no tenían que robar para poderse llevar algo a la boca, ya no. ¡Ya no más, maldita sea!

¿¡Era la estúpida soledad un castigo por darle alegría a la gente!? ¿Era acaso esa maldita soledad el castigo por ser Dios? ¿Por tratar de hacer justicia en ese jodido mundo ninja, podrido, maloliente, lleno de engaños y de muerte?

Los niños jugaban en la lluvia, corrían, parecían felices, eran felices.

¿Acaso era la felicidad un sentimiento ajeno para dios? Dolor, dolor y más dolor, rencor, rabia ira y además dolor; siempre dolor.

Pero ellos ya no sentían dolor. Eran felices. Corrían por las calles, reían, se tiraban el agua encharcada unos a otros, su madre los llamaba desde su hogar, entraban y percibían el delicioso olor de la comida.

Él los había hecho felices. Pero él solo sentía dolor. ¡Desgraciado dolor! Tan grande e inconmensurable, que lo llenaba, cada parte de su ser, se derramaba por cada poro, se atascaba en su garganta, y él lo escupía en cada palabra. Incluso en sus ojos, solo dolor.

Simplemente eso. Porque si hubiera una palabra que lo describiera, a él, como ser superior, líder de amegakure, era el dolor.

* * *

**Reviewsitos, please.**

**asi sea para decir estupideces o dejar un link con una foto de orochimaru en bikini ( aqui viene el grito de las fans! ... ¿fans? Hay fans de orochimaru?!) *grillo* ... ok.**

**nos vemos.**


	2. Konan

**Naruto no es mío sino de MKisimoto, ya lo acepté.**

**Este es el segundo cap (no,en serio) **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Llueve, pero creo que eso ya lo había dicho antes. Konan se apresura a guardar las figuras de origami, antes de que caigan, muertas y desmoronadas en el piso, deshechas en alguna masa de papel y agua.

Porque ella era como las figuras de origami, se veía tan fuerte y sólida, cuando en realidad era sumamente fragil.

Ella solo era el pilar, debajo del puente, ella era la sombra, ella estaba y al mismo tiempo no estaba.

Era el àngel de Dios, era su contacto con la gente. Pero ella no era del tipo que sale en los libros de historia o en los diccionarios, ella el ángel, solo un pequeño fragmento de Dios.

Porque Pain era como el sueño. Ella quería abrazarlo, quería sentirlo, palparlo, comprenderlo, hablar con él, como amigos. Pero Pain era Dios y ella un simple angel, Pain era el sueño, y ella simplemente se contentaba con soñarlo.

Si, ella era el ángel. O eso quería creer, porque muy en el fondo ella sabía que no era más angel que cualquier persona común, Que en el fondo era como sus figuras de origami, simple papel, un ser humano cualquiera, con sentimientos cualesquiera.

¿Acaso sentían amor, frustración, soledad o debilidad los ángeles?¿Sentirían los ángeles deseo de acercarse a Dios, acaso?

Pero ella se hacía creer a si misma que era feliz, y que traería la paz. Y en cierto modo era verdad.

Porque ella, Konan, el ángel de Dios, no era lo que parecía, igual que el origami.

* * *

**Reviews hacen a koriana feliz.**

**Si no dejan review koriana se pone triste :(**

**No estuvo tan patetico que ni siquiera merezca un comentario.**


	3. Sasori

**este capitulo es un revuelto de cosas, pero espero que alguna les llegue**

**Naruto es de Kishimoto, con semanas de descanso y todo.**

* * *

Llueve. O eso quisiera. Porque en la mitad del maldito desierto no llueve. Hace calor, un jodido calor de más de 37 grados.

En momentos como esos Sasori se alegra de ser una marioneta.

Un pequeño animal se esconde entre la arena, es negro, como el carbón, y brilla con el sol del mediodía. Sasori detiene a su compañero, porque una picada de escorpión te puede costar la vida.

Y en cierto modo Sasori era como un escorpión, frio, agresivo, dispuesto a matar, camuflándose entre las rocas, buscando parecerse a ellas.

Porque había nostalgia, mucha nostalgia, porque el solo calor del desierto, que aunque no sentía, sabía que estaba allí, le traía una insoportable nostalgia.

Porque a pesar de haber gastado tantos años de su vida perfeccionándose a sí mismo, existe la nostalgia y parece imposible de superar.

Pequeña, como el cilindro dentro de su pecho, lo único que le queda de vida y humanidad, porque al fin y al cabo parece que está destinado a ser tan poco artístico como las explosiones del mocoso.

Y aunque lo intente, no lograría ser arte, eterno, perfecto y contemplado por siempre. Todo era culpa del maldito desierto.

Ese desierto por el cual se fueron sus padres, el desierto que se los tragó y nunca los escupió de vuelta. En el fondo seguía esperando por ellos, en el fondo quería creer que iban a volver.

Pero él era como el escorpión, que se lastimaba a sí mismo y sucumbía ante la nostalgia. Porque el solo hecho de querer alejarla la hacía más fuerte. Aunque hasta la hora de su muerte él no se percataría de ello.

Porque lo único que quedaba de humanidad en el mejor maestro marionetista no era un cilindro en su pecho, si no la maldita nostalgia, y la estúpida sensación de estar esperando algo y no saber el que.

* * *

**Si no dejan reviews Jashin-sama los castigara :)**

**joder, que es gratis**


	4. Hidan

**OMG Hidan... Las fans me van a odiar. Tratare de dar lo mejor de mi.**

**naruto es de kishimoto-san-sensei-sama!**

* * *

La sangre cayó al piso, casi como si se tratara de una danza rítmica, armónica y pacifica, pero bien he dicho: casi.

El enemigo cayó al suelo, se retorció y empezó a desangrase lentamente, aún si el arma de su enemigo apenas lo había cortado un poco.

La risa estruendosa hizo que los pocos pájaros que quedaban en los alrededores emprendieran vuelo.

La kunai se clavó en en el cuerpo de uno, mientras, por fin, el sufrimiento del otro terminaba.

Jashin-sama estaría muy complacido con él.

Se preguntarán el porque.

Pero antes de empezar a juzgarlo, piensen en aquel, que yace muerto en el piso, ¿A cuantos habrá asesinado?¿Cuantos niños habrían caído huérfanos por su culpa? ¿ Podría acaso haber dado referencia de cada uno de ellos?

Al igual que él, muchos habían muerto, asesinados por Hidan.

Muchos asesinos y mentirosos, muchos que no conocían el dolor físico, y lo infringían sin ningún remordimiento.

Porque Hidan era como la vida misma, te devolvía lo que habías hecho, y mil veces peor.

* * *

**Fin**

**Reviewcitos *.***

**Jashin-sama**

**No me lancen tantos tomates.**


	5. Kisame

**Ohayo ^.^**

**Esta vez: kisame.**

**Naruto no me pertenece (joder) sino a Masashi kishimoto-sama**

* * *

Les contaré una historia, una historia de verdades y de mentiras, de amigos, de enemigos y de tiburones. Esta es la historia de Hoshigaki Kisame, el tiburón demonio.

Él siempre fué un excelente ninja, fiel a su aldea, talentoso, fuerte, leal, exitoso en las misiones; pero esa es solo la cara bonita de la moneda.

Kisame casi siempre escoltaba al grupo de inteligencia, con el que nunca se llevó bien.

En cierta ocasión, sus compañeros se vieron atrapados por el enemigo, tu puedes decir que por supuesto, irías a salvarlos, pero un shinobi no salva a sus compañeros, salva la información.

Traición, diría el ignorante pero dime, si tuvieras que elegir entre traicionar a tus compañeros y traicionar a tu aldea ¿Que harías?¿Estas seguro de que la otra opción no es correcta?

Kisame eligió la que todo ninja debería elegir.

Ninja, ninja ninja; de nuevo esa palabra, ¿Qué es un ninja? ¿Es un guerrero acaso? No, no lo es. Se podría decir que es una sombra, que te mata desde la espalda.

En pocas palabras un engaño, una traición, una mentira.

Y ese mundo estaba lleno de mentiras, Kisame se dio cuenta.

Y Tobi le dió una oportunidad, de crear un mundo sin mentiras, que parecía de ensueño y Kisame decidió creer en la idea y aceptó.

El resto ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo.

Por que Kisame no es humano, es un tiburón, porque un tiburón no miente.

* * *

**AHHH eso fue todo T.T**

**... reviewcito**

**Contesto reviews, o review (el ùnico :( )**

**Derama 17**

**Eh, respecto a la entrada del segundo drabble, no sé, es que no pude evitarlo, me salió solo, claro que no cuadra para nada con el resto de la histora OwO**

**Gracias por comentar ;)**


	6. Itachi

**OMG voy a llorar, no puedo creer que les gustara esto T.T**

**Esta vez Itachi, desde un punto de vista... bastante común.**

**naruto, por enécima vez, no me pertenece,. sino al grandioso, y todo poderoso masashi kishimoto sama**

* * *

La voz de Sasuke retumba en sus oídos y él la atesora, como lo último que va a escuchar en su vida. Surgen las preguntas, ¿Habrá sido lo correcto?¿Saldrá todo según lo planeado? ¿Puedo retractarme todavía? Ya no hay vuelta atrás, solo queda seguir con esa farsa.

No habrá una próxima vez.

El rostro de ellos, viene a su mente, si tuviera fuerzas frunciría el ceño, los perdonaba.

¿A quien quería engañar?

Los despreciaba, muy en el fondo los despreciaba un poquito.

Ni tan en el fondo y ni tan poquito.

Pero el amor por Sasuke era mas fuerte, mas grande y mas intenso, hasta el punto en que él prefería dar su vida, haber vivido toda una farsa, solo por Sasuke.

En el fondo deseaba poder matarlo con sus propias manos, en el fondo lo despreciaba.

Danzo. El solo recordar su nombre lo hacía ponerse de mal humor, e incluso le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Todo era su culpa. Hubiera querioi poder ver a Sasuke crecer, acompañarlo en los examenes de chunin, entrenar con él.

Tal vez hubiera podido hacer las cosas de una forma diferente.

Tal vez eso no estuviera pasando si el hubiera actuado de otra forma.

****niisan, entrena conmigo

La próxima vez será

Lo siento Sasuke, ya no habrá una próxima vez.

¿Es algo tarde para pensar en eso, no crees?

Pero Itachi es humano, siente odio, desesperación, miedo y amor, mucho amor, por su aldea, por su clan, inclusive por los akatsuki, pero ya era algo tarde para pensar en una próxima vez.

* * *

**fin**

**ewe**

**reviewecito :)**


	7. Deidara

**Konnichiwa! Hoy les traigo, Deidara.**

**Naruto le pertenece a masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

****Pinturas. Pergaminos con rastros de tinta encima, que a ojos humanos tomaban alguna forma.

Simples, sencillas, comunes. Poco artísticas.

Un ave blanca se posó en una esquina del salón, todo voló el pedazos.

Un estruendo, más armonioso que la mejor de las melodías, más expresivo y sentimental que cualquier canto, más reconfortante que el más merecido de los descansos. Su corazón salta de alegría y un extraño sentimiento de calidez recorre su pecho, hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos.

Una mezcla de colores amarillo, rojo y gris más hermosa que cualquier atardecer, una forma perfecta, distinta cada vez; precisa como la danza de la más experimentada de las geishas. Orgullo, por supuesto era su creación, el le había dado vida y gracias a el tenía forma.

Escombros, más realistas que en cualquier obra, más profundos que cualquier historia dramática, de las que contaban las abuelas, a quienes se las contaron sus abuelas y las abuelas antes de ellas.

Una figura, pequeña y delicada, su esfuerzo y su dedicación, contorno perfecto y forma perfecta.

Todo esto se extingue tan rápido como se originó, y sólo queda el eras trío de aquel lugar,frío, simple y perfeccionista.

Algo completamente único, diferente y original, algo verdaderamente artístico, algo que se asaltar de los parámetros y las convenciones estúpidas, algo verdaderamente bello, algo por lo que fuera recordado, algo que dejara huella.

Entonces su mente de artista procesó rápidamente la respuesta. Su arte, el verdadero arte, era una explosion.

El arte es una explosión. Sonaba bien.

En el fondo el solo queria salirse de los parámetros, ser diferente. ¿No lo has querido tu también, en algún momento? Sólo qué Deidara encontró la respuesta, del mismo modo que todos los genios antes que el.

* * *

fin.

quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de la pintura, todo es parte de la escencia del fic.

Koriana los quiere


	8. Kakuzu

**He vuelto de las profundidades del infierno, donde tu Zeus, bastardo, me habías encerrado. Ahora te haré pagar (?)**

**Como sea... No me maten ToT**

* * *

****Dos... Tres... Cuatro billetes.

Y el olor de los cadáveres en descomposición se hacia cada vez mas insoportable.

Cinco... Seis... Siete...

Y una persona perdía nombre, rostro, familia.

Once... Doce... Trece...

Y su vida se resumía a un numero determinado de papeles verdes.

Veinte... Veintiuno... Veintidós...

Su familia, sus amigos, y él mismo ya habían pasado por ese proceso.

Veintinueve... Treinta...

Había visto tantos cadáveres en su vida.

Cincuenta... cincuenta y uno... Cincuenta y dos...

Tantas vidas habían sido resumidas a un fajo de billetes.

Setenta... setenta y uno... setenta y dos...

Tantos amigos y compañeros habían muerto debido al costo que tenía su cabeza.

Setenta y tres... Setenta y cuatro...

Al fin y al cabo ¡Qué habían importado sus vidas!

Ochenta... ochenta y uno... ochenta y dos...

Todo lo que había importado es el numero de billetes que pagarían por sus cuerpos.

Noventa y cinco... Noventa y seis... Noventa y siete...

Todo lo que importa en este mundo es el dinero.

Noventa y ocho... Noventa y nueve...

Si esas eran las reglas del juego, el jugaría con esas reglas.

Cien.

Y esa sería su forma de vengarse.

* * *

**Con esto termino el dúo zombie!**

**Solo falta el cabeza de calabaza y zetsu.**

**Sayonara**


End file.
